HIDDEN LOVE
by Rein3
Summary: apa jadinya bila kita harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta sejati, sedangkan lawan yang harus kita hadapi adalah saudara kita sendiri?/edited/ RnR please


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Clamp

Summary: Sambil berlari terburu-buru dia berkata dengan spontannya kepada ayahnya: "Tidak adil! Ini sungguh menyebalkan… aku tidak ingin pindah ke tempat lain apa lagi tempat yang belum pernah aku datangi hanya karna urusan pekerjaan ayah! Pokoknya dengan alas apapun aku tak akan ikut pindah!"/RnR, please…..!

CHAPTER 1

Disebuah kota besar yang cukup popular yaitu Suna, hiduplah sebuah keluarga yang memiliki rumah sederhana namun kehidupan mereka cukup bahagia. Dalam rumah tersebut tinggalah sepasang suami-istri dengan 2 orang anak perempuan dan yang tertua bernama Meilin yaitu seorang yang berambut hitam lurus dan hampir selalu mengikat rambutnya,selain itu memiliki kulit yang putih dan mulus. Dia juga seorang yang periang, berani, dan cukup cepat berinteraksi dengan orang lain, namun kurang serius dalam pelajarannya dibandingkan dengan Sakura yang biasa dipanggil teman-temannya si Pendiam sebenarnya memiliki kelebihan yang sama dengan kakaknya Meilin yang berumur 22 tahun.

Selain itu, Sakura juga cepat tanggap dalam pelajaran dan cukup bijak dalam mengatasi masalah. Walaupun dikenal seorang yang pendiam, tapi Sakura yang berumur 20 tahun cukup banyak disenangi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya terutama para pria. Dia disukai karna keramahannya dalam berbicara, kepandaiannya dalam berbagai bidang, juga memiliki wajah yang elok, kulitnya yang putih mulus, rambut spiralnya yang selalu tergerai indah serta memiliki bentuk tubuh yang indah sehingga membuat banyak pria di kampus terutama di kelasnya terpesona. Sayangnya Sakura sudah memiliki teman spesialnya yang tinggal dekat rumahnya yang sudah bekerja sebagai musisi. Hubungan mereka cukup lama telah mereka bina dengan persetujuan ke dua orang tua mereka masing-masing.

Namun suatu hari muncul suatu kendala yaitu saat Sakura harus ikut pindah dengan keluarganya ke Tokyo karna tugas yang di berikan oleh pimpinan ayahnya disana. Pada awalnya ke tiga anak tersebut tidak menyetujuinya, bahkan Sakura yang dikenal dengan anak pendiam dengan berlari terburu-buru ke arah ayahnya sambil berkata:

"tidak adil! Ini sungguh menyebalkan,,aku tidak ingin pindah ketempat lain yang tidak pernah aku kunjungi, apalagi hanya karna urusan pekerjaan ayah!" dengan tegas Sakura memprotes keputusan ayahnya tersebut.

Dengan lembut ayahanya menjawab "nak, kita harus pindah bersama karna ayah dan ibu tidak ingin jika kalian tinggal sendiri karna tidak ada yang akan mengurusi kebutuhan kalian setiap hari dan juga mengontrol kegiatan kalian sepanjang hari. Ayah dan ibu juga tidak akan menerima tawaran dari perusahaan mengenai penempatan ayah disana kalau fasilitas yang akan diberikan pada kita nantinya tidak lebih baik dari yang pernah kita punya sebelumnya di Sunah, karna itu sangat penting untuk menunjang kebutuhan pendidikan kalian, maka dari itu ayah harap kau dan saudara mu yang lain juga bisa memahami situasi yang sedang kita alami sekarang, ayah minta hanya untuk kali ini saja."

"Mengenai teman-teman kalian, tidak perlu di khawatirkan karna ayah pun telah memikirkannya. Ayah janji akan mengijinkan kalian berkunjung ke tempat mereka di Sunah, begitu juga sebaliknya asalkan itu tidak mengganggu pelajaran kalian nantinya" lanjut ayahnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya.

Sakurapun mengerti dan menjawab "baiklah kalau itu keputusan ayah, tapi ayah harus benar-benar ingat dengan janji ayah itu kalau tidak, aku akan kembali ke Sunah dan lebih baik aku tinggal dengan teman-temanku disana" katanya dengan tatapan yang serius kepada ayahnya.

Sementara mereka tawar menawar akan kepindahan mereka tersebut, nyonya Hyuuga memanggil mereka untuk makan siang

"Makan siang sudah siap…. Semuanya,, ayo kita makan karna hari ini juga merupakan makan siang bersama kita yang terakhir di rumah kita ini, jadi ibu sudah memasak makanan-makanan kesukaan kalian, tolong dihabiskan ya…" kata nyonya Hyuga dengan riang.

Mendengar itu, mereka pun langsung menuju ke meja makan kecuali Sakura. Dia masih memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya apabila dia pindah ke tempat lain yang mungkin jaraknya sangat jauh dengan kota dimana dia pernah tinggal dulu…

"Ohhh,,,bagaimana ini,,,apa yang akan terjadi pada teman-teman ku? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kuliahku disini? Apakah mungkin bisa aku cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan kampus yang ada disana? Terutama, apakah hubunganku dengan Yukito akan tetap bertahan meskipun aku sudah pindah ke tempat yang cukup jauh nanti? Apakah dia akan mengijinkannya? Oooohhh,,,sungguh berat rasanya aku tuk menerima ini semua, tapi apa boleh buat…" gumam Sakura dalam hatinya.

TBC….

Jujur saja,, sebenarnya Rein3 baru kali ini menulis cerita bersambung setelah sekian lama memimpikan untuk bisa membuatnya..sebelumnya Rein3 kurang percaya diri menunjukan hasil cerita ini, tapi Rein3 sangat berterima kasih karna berkat motivasi dan semangat yang selalu diberikan teman Rein3, akhirnya Rein3 berani mempublikasikanya sekarang dan untuk menambah motivasi, Rein3 harap para pembaca bisa memberikan masukan-masukan mungkin bisa memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan Rein3 dalam menulis, ide-ide mungkin yang kurang jelas dan lainnya.

REVIEW PLEASE…^^


End file.
